


Perfect

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Margaery is incorrigible, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery and Sansa kiss for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Starcrossed verse. I'm so bad with all the drama hints... SOrry!

Their first kiss is electrifying. And awkward, at least on Sansa's end, who doesn't really know what to expect. For Margaery, it's the end point of frustration, her reward of wooing Sansa properly. All her previous conquests have been fleeting and largely meaningless, but with Sansa, she had wanted everything to be perfect.

 

It's far from that in many regard, but in a way that in itself is a sort of perfection. For every flaw is a memory and every awkward kiss is a chance to try again and improve.

 

That first time, it ends with a kiss, their first, Margaery keeping her hands to herself.

 

Well, mostly.

 

She still maintains, to herself, later, that letting her fingers tangle in Sansa's hair, or settling them to rest on her slim waist, was essential to a good outcome from the kiss. She'd captured Sansa's lips oh so gently, softly, and had kissed her tenderly. And, after a moment, Sansa, her sweet dear girl, had kissed Margaery back, though with a little less abandon.

 

'I'm late for Herbology,' Sansa finally said, breathless, back pressed against the stonewall behind her. Her hair was mussed and her cheeks ruddy with a delightful blush.

 

'Like Longbottom will yell at you,' Margaery said softly, tucking an errant strand of copper hair behind Sansa's ear 'and you're my girlfriend now, so things like being late to class shouldn't matter.'

 

Margaery had been wrong, Sansa _could_ blush even more. And she was also very, _very_ late to class, actually didn't even go, as she was so busy kissing Margaery and sneaking out onto the grounds with her for to bask in the autumn sunshine and in each other's affection.

 

There was much more kissing… and Margaery didn't keep her hands completely to herself. But Sansa didn't mind.

 

Though she did blush all over and made Margaery stop before things got out of hand. Yet she let Margaery draw her close when they walked back up to the castle later, hand in hand. 

 

The future was theirs and there wasn't a cloud in sight, nor a whisper of sadness, they were simply two young women in love with one another. 

 

And for them, at that time, it was perfect.


End file.
